1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip which clips a rod-shaped lamp, and an illuminant device used as an illuminant of a display device such as a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
In a display device such as television, the illuminant device is arranged on a back side of the display unit which has a display surface which displays an image on a front side thereof.
The illuminant device comprises a supporting member (housing) which has a plurality of lock holes in a back wall and is open on a front side, a plurality of rod-shaped lamps which are juxtaposed up and down at equal intervals in said supporting member, a holder which holds both ends of said lamps on said back wall, and a plurality of clips which hold intermediate parts of said lamps on said back wall (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-210126).
The clips are constructed such that they have two locking portions which lock by being inserted and fitted in the lock holes of said back wall, two or more clipping portions in which intermediate parts of said two or more adjacent lamps are inserted and fitted, and a projection which projects between said two or more clipping portions and receives an intermediate part of an optical sheet in said display unit, and one clip holds intermediate parts of two or more adjacent lamps to said back wall.
By the way, in a display device such as television, there are several models in which sizes of display surfaces differ, and an illuminant device is formed corresponding to the model of display device. Hence, there are a plurality of models also in the illuminant devices, and juxtaposition intervals of the lamps differ among the models, and distances between the clipping portions of the clips also differ. Therefore, the clip is formed corresponding to the model of illuminant device, and there are a plurality of kinds of clips which differ in the distance between the clipping portions.
Since the size of a display device such as television tends to increase, and the length of a rod-shaped lamp of the illuminant device also increases with increase in the size of a display device, the illuminant device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-210126 is constructed such that the lamps can be protected and juxtaposition precision of the lamps can be maintained by using a clip which clips a central part in a longitudinal direction of the lamp and mounting said clip on the supporting member. Said clips has a first clip which includes two first clipping portions that clip intermediate parts of two adjacent lamps and a first mounting portion to be mounted on said supporting member, a second clip which includes a second clipping portion that clips an intermediate part of one lamp and a second mounting portion to be mounted to said supporting member, and a first mount hole corresponding to said first mounting portion and a second mount hole corresponding to said second mounting portion are perforated to said supporting member.
As a construction example of the illuminant device, there is a construction which includes a supporting member which is open on a front side, a plurality of rod-shaped lamps which are juxtaposed up and down at different intervals in said supporting member, and a holder which holds both ends of said lamp inside said supporting member (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 06-75216 (1994)). Said lamps are constructed such that, by narrowing juxtaposition intervals at central parts upward and downward, and increasing juxtaposition intervals on an upper side and lower side, lamp luminance in the central part of said display surface is made the highest, lamp luminance is gradually reduced as it goes to the upper and lower ends of said display surface, thereby reducing the number of the lamps.
By the way, in the illuminant device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 06-75216 (1994), when supporting the central part of the lamp using the clip described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-210126, the following two methods can be considered.
(1) to arrange the second clip staggeredly in the juxtaposition direction of the lamps
(2) to arrange staggeredly a plurality of kinds of the first clips which differ in the distance between the two first clipping portions, in the juxtaposition direction of the lamps